Invincible Machine Gun Kelly Love Story
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: As you all know , there is a new rapper in the game. . . His name is Colson Baker Aka Machine Gun Kelly (MGK) . What HE dont know is , his heart might be more open then he realizes ? PS. I wrote this story when about two years ago, so its probably not my best but I still love it . (:
1. Chapter 1 :End Of The Road

**(Kells P.O.V)**

Me and my boys Slim and Dubo hopped out the car and were walking towards the gas station to get some snacks. We just came from a show that I just did and we pretty hungry.

"Man, it feels so fucking good to be back in Cleveland bro!" I elbowed Slim.

I looked up when I heard some yelling.

"Please, don't!" a female yelled.

I ran over to where I heard the yelling. I yelled for Slim, and Dubo and they were already by my side running with me.

"Yo! Back up man, ain't nothing to see hear" the man yelled.

"Please!" The female screamed again.

He had his pants around his ankles and I guess was trying bang her against her will or something.

"Hey, what the fuck you trying to do to her?" I asked him.

Then he whipped out a gun.

"Bro he packing!" Slim yelled.

"I know I know, look just everybody calm down." I said.

He pointed the gun at her head, he kept his eye on her.

"Don't you worry your pretty little face about it, I'm gonna make you feel good. Wouldn't you like to feel good baby" He looked at her, and grabbed her neck. She turned her head away as he licked his lips.

I nodded at Dubo giving him a cue to find a way to get the gun out his hand. Slim hit him one time, and he dropped the gun. Then Dubo kicked the gun away and tackled him. The man tried to grab her, but I ran to her almost just in time. He decked her in the temple, I'm pretty sure he was trying to kill her. I grabbed the unconscious girl and carried her back to the car we was driving.

I threw the keys to Slim, and slid her into the back seat. I took off my jacket and wrapped her in it, since I had on two.

"Man go back to the house" Dubo said.

Slim drove back to the house we were all staying in. It was Ashleigh's mom's house, we all stayed in the live in basement. The car stopped in the driveway and we hopped out. I picked her up, and wrapped her legs and arms around me. We all walked downstairs and I laid her down my bed . I looked at her face, and she bleeding a little bit on her head. She was pretty damn hot though, her shirt was torn. And her jeans were unbuckled.

(**_Slim's P.O.V)_**

I ran upstairs, and found Ashleigh doing her homework.

"Ash" I said.

"What?" She answered.

"We found this girl, she's really hurt. Should we take her to the hospital?" I asked her.

"Yes" She replied. I ran back downstairs.

"Ash said we should take her to the hospital" I said.

"Yeah man, carry her. Lets go" Kell's said. He picked her up and we drove to the hospital.

"Dude, she looks real familiar" Dubo said.

"Bro, you know her?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking" he said.

I started the car and I drove to the emergency room. We walked inside the hospital.

"Ma'am we got an emergency, we found this girl. Were trying to help her" Kell's said.

"First door on your left" She said.

"Thanks" I said, then we walked off.

"Alight, Hey wait!" the receptionist said.

"Isn't that Dayla Graham, you know. . . the model?" She said, standing up and checking her out.

"Yeah that's her, I can tell by the way she looks . . I used to babysit her and her brother" She continued.

So after all that, we got back there and she got checked out.

"Do you think the she would mind, if we did a rape kit. To see if she was assaulted.?" the nurse asked.

"I don't even know her, I really don't know what to tell you" I said said looking at her, she was still unconscious.

Kells sat on one side of the hospital bed, and Dubo and I sat on the other. The doctor came in with some things, I guess to do some blood tests on her.

When he was doing the rape kit, Kells held her hand. She just looked so peaceful. He finished and said he would come back with the results.

She started making some weird faces, and groaned.

"Dude she's moving!" I said.

"Nurse!" Kells ran to the nearest nurse.

**_(Dayla's P.O.V)_**

I woke up in this white room, with a major headache and a sore throat. I looked to my left and saw 2 random guys, I looked to my right and saw another guy, he was holding my hand. I gently and slowly let go of his hand. Then I looked in front of me and saw a woman in a nurse's uniform.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, your in a hospital. Your were attacked a few hours ago, these young men saved your life" she said, nodding and walked away.

"Whats your names" I asked all of them.

"I'm Slim, this is my brother Dubo and this is our other brother MGK (Kells). He raps, and were best friends. We saw you on the street, and this guy was trying to hurt you so we came to your rescue" Slim said.

"Thanks" I managed to smiled at all of them.

"Ma'am, could you give me some information about yourself, for the record." The doctor came in and asked. I nodded my head.

"First and Last Name?" She asked.

"Dayla Graham" I replied

"Age?"

"19"

"Do you live with someone?"

"No"

"Address?"

"1204 William Street, Cleveland Ohio"

"Height"

"5,5"

"Weight"

"150"

"Thank you Miss Graham, the Dr. will be in here to talk to you soon." She nodded and left.

"Hi Dayla, I'm Dr. Larson" He shook my hand.

"Well, you have some bruising on you wrists and neck contusion. Your probably going to have a headache, so you should take some OTC aleve. There seems to be no vaginal trauma. Your hymen is still in tact, So the perv didn't rape you. Thanks to these gentlemen. Because if they hadn't been there in time, the results may have came back differently. Do you have any family that you could reach" He said

I checked my pockets, and pulled out my I phone.

"Thank you guys, so much. For going through all the trouble over me." I said, dialing my brother's number.

"You live like 3 doors down from us" Dubo said.

The doctor left, and MGK left to go use the rest room.

"Hey, bro. I'm at the hospital" I said.

"What! Are you OK?" Aubrey yelled.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Alright, well I'm on way" he said. We said good bye and hung up. Then MGK came back out.

"My brother's on his way to get me. So you guys can go on with your day" I said.

"I actually liked being the hero. It felt good" MGK said spacing out.

"Well I'm glad" I said, I bent down and hugged slim and Dubo. Then I went to go give MGK a hug, then I softly kissed his cheek.

"Whoa, aint seen him blush in a long time" Dubo laughed.

"Man shut the fuck up." He said, trying to hide his smile.

"I look a mess" I mumbled.

"Miss Graham, there is someone here to see you" The nurse said.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fantasy

**_(MGK's P.O.V)_**

"Dayla!" I heard a familiar voice, then walked in the one and only "Drake"

"Man, Drake is your brother!?" Slim asked. I cant even lie, I was shocked too.

"Yeah, thanks. For taking care of my little sister for me, means a lot." He said, shaking our hands.

"Bye guys" She said walking away.

Then something hit me, I cant just let her walk away. I have to see her again.

"Hey, keep in touch?" I said.

"Let me see your phone" She said, I pulled my blackberry out and she pulled Iphone out. We switched phones, and then exchanged them back.

"See you later, Wild Boy" She winked and walked out the door with her "Lace Up" L in the air. Along with her brother.

"Bro, she does know you!" Slim yelled. I started freaking out.

"Yo, she fooled me, I sho'll thought she didn't know who I was." I grinned.

"Dude, that just gave me such a fucking mid day boner" I said, They both laughed

We headed back to the house, and met up with Spordy, Ashleigh and a couple others. Bout to get ready for the party tonight. I texted Drake, and basically asked his permission to take Dayla out tonight. He told me to meet up with him in the lobby of Dayla's apartment.

"So whats this thing with my little sister?" He asked straight forward.

"I mean, I find her highly attractive. She seems like a good time so id like to take her out" I asked.

"Look I ain't saying no, but don't hurt her. Don't give her no alcohol and don't use her. Or I will be at yo' head, for sure. Its not personal but I'm not going to let anyone hurt my baby sister" He said.

**_(Dayla's P.O.V)_**

Aubrey came back from outside. He said he had to talk to someone for a minute.

"Hey sis" He said , when he came back in.

"Hey" I said back.

Then my phone rang and a message popped up.

"What you on tonight?" - MGK.

"Hanging with my girl for a little bit, then nothing. Why?" - Dayla.

"You wanna come kick it with me, for a while afterward?" - MGK.

"Sure" - Dayla.

"Alright, cool. Text me when you ready to come" -MGK.

"Hey Aubrey!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" He said, sitting next to me.

"What do you think of me going to hang with MGK?" I asked.

"I already talked to him about it, its cool." He said.

"Awe, thanks bro" I hugged him.

"Now Dayla, I know you almost grown, or whatever. But I still want you to be safe. Now, I'm bout to go to the studio for a couple of hours, so maybe invite one of your girls to come and stay with you till your ready to go out." He said, standing up and grabbing his stuff for the night.

"OK, thanks" I smiled.

"Love you, Be careful and have fun" He smiled and left.

I hopped inside the shower and washed all the stress from last night away. I looked at my smooth dark-ish skin, it was similar to caramel fudge. Once I stepped out, I picked up my phone and I invited Megan over to help me get ready and give her all the details. She is my best friend, like legit. We do everything together, she is real and really chill. I stepped into my undies and put on a robe so I could answer the door.

"What's up baby doll?" She asked hugging me.

"Well, do you know MGK?" I asked her.

"I've heard of him, Why?" She said looking at me weird.

"I'm hanging out with him later tonight" I smiled.

"All I can say is ; I really hope he treats you right" she smiled.

"Can you help me get dressed?" I asked.

"Why of course, love. What are best friends for?" She smiled.

She picked out my outfit , I brushed my teeth. Then I stepped into to what she prepared for me.

mgk/set?id=40999923

She curled my breast length, black hair for me. I changed my gauges, my belly ring, my tongue ring and the stud for my nose.

"Girl you look good!" She smiled.

"Thanks Meg" I hugged her. I texted MGK, and let him know I was on my way.

She drove me to the address of where he told me. I knocked on the door, and some guy answered.

"Hey, I'm Ashleigh. You must be Dayla, come on in" She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" I said, hugging her.

I walked inside the house, and saw maybe about 10 people.

**_(MGK's P.O.V)_**

"Hey, Kell's! Your guest is here" Spordy shouted. Alright I guess you could say I was nervous. I get all geeked when I'm around her, I don't know why. . . no other girl has done this to me, and I don't even know her.

I walked out there, and saw a beautiful, young girl. I never really paid attention to the details on her face when I first saw her. She was kind of banged up, but now I really do appreciate her looks.

She was looking too fly, with the fresh kicks, and her fit. She was looking too sexy.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Lets go somewhere private" I said, so I held her hand and led her to the guest room of Ashleigh's place.

"Dang let me get a good look at you girl" I said, twirling her around.

"You got a great ass" I said, she smiled a bit.

"Looking too good, I mean really Dayla. All this for me, I'm honored as fuck" I grinned.

"Thanks" She smiled.

We both sat on the bed, and laid down. After about 2 hours, this girl really made me feel. . . weird. I mean she's super cool, and chill. She down-to-earth and just real. She makes me feel loved, and I feel like I can talk to her about anything. Other girls, are just sex to me, but her. . She's different.

"Man" I looked into her eyes, they were light hazel.

"Whats wrong" She said, genuinely concerned.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, and I promise I'm not a weirdo. You like super cool and I love being with you. Real talk" I said, it all came out so quickly. I even surprised myself.

"Aww" She smiled at me.

"I'm going to call you . . . Teddy" She grinned.

"Cause Machine Gun Kelly is too long?" I asked her.

"No, I just wanted a special name for you" She laid her head on my chest, looking towards me.

"That's sweet" I smiled. I played with her curls and stared at her.

"You wanna know something?" I asked her.

"Yes" she said.

"You make me feel, warm." I randomly said.

"Yeah, I bet all girls do that to you" She said sitting up, turning her head.

"You calling me a whore" I said.

"No, I'm just almost 100% positive that this is how you get girls in bed . . . I've been played before, I know how this works" She replied, standing up.

"Look, I've had sex with a lot of girls. I know I have sort of a track record with women, but you don't know the story behind it." I said, my heart dropping.

"I'm sorry, I sort of jumped the gun there" She replied, laying back down beside me.

"You can tell me if you want to" She said. I rolled on top of her, and put my head on her boobs.

"It all started with my mom, how I kinda lost respect for women. She walked out on me and my dad, when I was 9 years old, she cheated on him with her professor . . . Then the girl I lost my virginity to, well I was making music with my friends one day and I came back and she was having sex with another guy" I said, fighting back all the pain.

"Teddy look at me" She said. I looked at her and she held my chin.

"It's OK to cry, no one is here to judge you" She said, I grabbed her hand gently. She enter twined hers fully with mine.

"She didn't stop or anything. It was almost like she wanted me to see it. Then my baby's mom, I felt like is where I started to lose respect." I said spacing out.

"You have a baby?" She asked.

"Yeah, My 2 year old daughter. Her name is Casie, that's my love" I said.

"Awe that's adorable" She giggled.

"Yeah, I have weekends" I smiled to myself.

"But to your experiences with women, I haven't been through that so I cant tell you how to cope with it. But you have to start to, you cant keep living life hooking up with hoes and expect one of them to turn into a house wife" She said.

"Yeah . . . I know, but its hard" I choked up.

"Boo , I understand that its hard. . ." She said, wrapping her arms around me, and I wiped away my tears.

"Dayla, no other girl has ever been this close with me. Your really special, thanks for being here for me" I looked up at her.

"Anytime Teddy" She smiled, I looked at her lips and then looked into her eyes. She ran her fingers through my hair, which is legit turning me on right now. I leaned in and our lips smashed straight into each other. It felt amazing, to finally be able to do that.

"Whoa" She said breathlessly.

"What does that make us?" She continued.

"I mean, do you want to be my girl . . .?" I asked her.

"Of coarse" She said wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me again. Man she's a hell of a kisser, once she stuck her tongue in my mouth I sort of lost it. Her tongue ring massaged mine and I bit her lip. We disconnected and smiled at each other.

It was about 9 at night, and Me, Dayla , Ashleigh, Dubo and Slim piled in Dayla's car. The others went in Ashleigh's.

We all drove to a club, and started dancing. It was a good time.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Return

**_Chapter 3_**

**_(Dayla' P.O.V)_**

Its been about 3 months since Kell's and I became an item. Its been great, I actually have a date with him later. Everyone knew by the end of that week that we started dating that we were actually an item. With the media exposing "Rapper MGK and Drake's little sister Dayla have apparently become an item" I hate how their so nosy, but Aubrey and I chose this life when we signed our contracts.

I was up cleaning the house and making myself breakfast. Then I went to work.

"Hey could you turn this way Dayla" My photographer yelled over the music.

"Beautiful!" He screamed.

So after I finished, I walked back to my car and drove home. I got ready for our date.

I showered and everything and slipped into this :

mgk/set?id=41222413

I picked him up in my car, since he was just signed and everything. He doesn't have loads of money, but it doesn't matter to me. If he was dirt poor id love him the same.

(Kell's P.O.V)

I put on my jackets, skinny jeans, hat and dirty chucks after a shower and walked out the hotel.

"Hey Dayla" I said, hopping into her BMW and leaning over kissing her lips.

"Hey babe" she said driving off to the restaurant.

We stopped in front of the Olive Garden, I smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Your the best" I looked into her eyes.

We walked into the place hand in hand, then we sat down. We just started talking about anything and everything. Laughed until we cried, we ate and then started talking about more serious things.

"I'm broke, I have a kid, and I have a bad past with women. Why are you with me?" I randomly said out loud.

"Why would you ask that, your a good person. No matter what your past may convince people to believe about you. You have a lot of good qualities. Your funny, down to earth, compassionate and nice. That's what I see in you" She held my hand across the table.

"This is all so surreal." I said. After I paid the bill, we stopped by Ashleigh's and I ran in and got some clothes.

"Whats up K?" The guys asked when I walked in.

"Shit, bout to go chill with my Dayla. Studio tomorrow?" I said grabbing some stuff for over night.

"Oh for sure bro" Slim said, we all the did our bro hand shakes and I left.

I walked back outside.

"What about Drake?" I said to her, when I hopped in the car.

"He's out doing something with his friends" She said.

(Dayla's P.O.V)

I drove back to my apartment and went inside.

I found a note from Aubrey saying he wont be home till late tomorrow night.

"This is your place?" He asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Its nice" He said.

"I'm gonna go shower real fast, you can get something to drink if you want or whatever you need" I said, giving him a kiss before I left to the bath room.

I started shaving, and afterward I stepped into the shower. After I cleaned myself I washed myself with bath & body words shower gel. I then stepped out and dried myself. My hair was still perfectly straight from the date. I brushed it back into a ponytail and looked in the mirror, I walked out of the bathroom and slowly walked into my living room to find Kell's watching TV quietly. We chilled for the rest of the night, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Invincible FINALE

(Kell's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and looked down to see my girlfriend in my arms. It was about noon and she was still sleeping, so I decided to let her continue. After I used the guest bathroom , I went back to her room where she was snoring quietly and I reached into her jean pockets and whipped out her cell phone to get Megan's number. I stepped out of the room and went to the porch so Dayla wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Hey Megan, this is Colson. What does Dayla like to eat for breakfast?"

"She likes pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash-browns. So you might want to go shopping lol"

"Damn, she eats like me." I laughed.

"Thanks" I hung up.

I put the phone back where I got it from and started cooking everything. My grandmother taught me how to cook before she passed away.

Once everything was done, I set out plates.

"Something smells amazing" I heard her getting up and yawning.

"Morning handsome" She smiled.

"Whoa, all this for me" She said, looking at me in shock while pointing at her side of the table.

"Of coarse, Anything for you beautiful." I said, sitting down. She joined me and we ate our breakfast together, afterward I hopped into the guest shower and she went to her shower.

I put a towel over me and walked back into Dayla's bedroom, I forgot to bring my toothbrush to the bathroom with me. Dayla was laying down in her bed, in her underwear. Getting ready for her shower. I couldn't help but stare, her body was beyond words. I watched her take off her underwear and got a boner. She saw me, and walked towards me.

"Getting excited?" She asked me, I nodded.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and for the next hour or so we made love on her bed. She hopped off of me, and laid down next to me. I was out of breath and so was she. I smiled at her and played with her hair.

"Can we go pick up Casie, after we shower and get dressed?" I said hoping she wouldn't feel obligated or weird picking her up.

"I'm fine with that, just give me directions and we will drive up there to get her. Do you need anything for her, or help watching her?" She said.

"We could just go to the mall and get something to eat, cause afterward I gotta go to the studio with Dubo and Slim" I kissed her.

We both showered and I put on my jeans, snap back, chucks and "Red Hot Chili Peppers" T- Shirt.

She stepped out in this:

studio_mall_mgk/set?id=42163577

We headed out of the apartment and hopped inside her car. I gave her the directions to my baby mama house and we pulled into the drive way. I hopped out the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey" She said opening the door, giving me my daughter's over night bag.

"Daddy" Casie walked out, and screamed.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Who's that in the car?" Casie's mom asked.

"My girlfriend" I said.

"Let me meet her" She said crossing her arms.

I put Casie down and walked over to the car.

"She wants to meet you" I said, opening her door. She got out and walked over to her with me.

"I'm Dayla" She said holding out her hand.

"Riya" She said shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Riya" She said smiling. Then Riya paused and tapped her foot.

"Just because your with him, doesn't mean I want you to be around my child" She said stiffly.

"I completely understand" Dayla said calmly.

"You seem nice though" She said staring at her.

"Thanks, and I know its awkward how the situation went down. But I'm glad you trust me around her, it means a lot" She said.

"Yeah, have her back by Monday morning Colson" Riya said calling me by my middle name.

"Alright" I said looking down at my daughter.

"Say bye bye to Mommy, Casie" I said, she hugged her once more and then handed her to me.

I put her in her car seat in Dayla's car, and I drove to the mall.

Once I parked, Dayla got out and got her stroller out of the trunk and put her inside, I got out and started to push her and we all walked inside the mall together.

I bought a fresh new pair of custom chucks, I bought Casie a couple toy's and Dayla bought herself a new bag from Hot Topic. After we shopped I decided to treat my favorite girls to dinner, so we sat down and ate at "Chipotle'"

"What do you think about moving in with me? I mean its only three doors down from Dubo, Slim and the rest of the crew. . . and its already crowded at Ashleigh's. " She said.

"If you want me too, I will" I said.

"Aww, so um we can get all your stuff tomorrow" She said, I smiled.

Dayla continued to feed Casie and I got a text from Slim.

"Where you at K, its 15 minutes till Studio time" -Slim.

"I'm out with Dayla and Casie, we almost done. I'll be there soon" I replied.

"Its time to go to the studio with my boys" I said to Dayla.

"Yeah, sure. Um, I can baby sit Casie if you want" She said.

"If your cool with that, ill be there for a while" I said.

"I'm fine with that" She smiled.

We all walked back out to the parking lot and drove back to Dayla's.

"I'll leave the spare key underneath the welcome mat" She said kissing me.

I dropped the girls off back at the crib and drove to the studio.

(Dayla's P.O.V)

I walked Casie inside my apartment, and locked the door behind me. I sat on the couch in my living room and held her. 30 minutes later she went to go potty while I changed into my PJ's. We walked back into the living room together and she reached her arms out for me to pick her up. I gave her, her sippy cup and she went to sleep about 30 minutes later. I turned all the lights off and set her down to sleep in my guest room across the hall from my room, and put the TV volume low and turned it to nickelodeon.

I laid down in my bedroom and fell asleep with my phone beside me. About an hour later, I felt a gentle tap on my stomach and I opened my eyes a little and saw Casie crying softly.

"Sweetheart whats wrong" I asked. She reached her arms out to me and I picked her up.

"Bad dream?" I said, and she nodded.

After she got comfy in my bed she snuggled against me and we both fell asleep again.

(Kell's P.O.V)

I was driving back home from the studio. I made a new track tonight called "What it seems" Ft. Dubo, and its gonna be on the new Lace Up mix tape. I always have a good time with the boys. Get high, have a few drinks, make some music and just chill. I turned off the ignition and walked inside the lobby of the apartment. I got done at the studio around 1 am. I bent down and got the key from underneath the welcome mat and walked inside. It was dark, I locked the door behind me. I walked to Dayla's room, and saw her and Casie sleeping. It was a beautiful sight. I took of my shoes and changed. I slid in to bed with them, Casie in the middle and Dayla on the other side of her. I soon fell asleep too.

When I woke up I smelled food, Casie was still sleeping beside me. I got out of bed and smelled food. Ii walked to the kitchen to see Dayla making waffles and sausage.

"Hey baby" She smiled.

"Morning gorgeous" I grinned, She walked over to me, she hopped up and I held her, my hands on her ass and her arms around my neck. I made out with her, and she hopped down.

"i love you" I said kissing her forehead.

"i love you too" We both sat down.

We ate together and cuddled on the floor, the rug was soft and we covered in a blanket. We watched a movie, and half way through it I heard little footsteps.

"Well look, my princess has awaken" I grabbed her and tickled her, she laughed and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful" Dayla hugged her.

We all sat down on the floor of the living room. I turned the TV to cartoons.

Casie sat on my lap, and I looked over to Dayla. She looked back at me and held my hand. For about the next hour , we both sat there and played with Casie. She liked Dayla, she always made her laugh and smile.

I looked at both of them and kissed Casie's cheek and bent over to kiss Dayla's lips. I love these girls.

They both really taught me how to trust and love again3


End file.
